wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Elwynn Forest questing guide
This Elwynn Forest questing guide details the best way to obtain and complete quests in Elwynn Forest. For a list of all Elwynn Forest quests in table format, see Elwynn Forest quests. Note: This guide is not meant for power-leveling purposes. Rather, it is meant to show a player the most efficient way to complete all quests available for a particular zone. If you know of a better order or method to accomplish this, your input is welcome (in fact, greatly desired). For major changes, feel free to edit, but make a note in the talk page as to your reasoning. :''See Also: Powerlevel Elwynn Forest Northshire Valley (LVL 1-5) :''See Also: Powerlevel Northshire Valley Northshire Valley is the starting zone for new humans, and is located in northern part of Elwynn Forest. Other races may choose to quest here, but not all quests are available to them. If you are new to the game, check out the Newbie Guide to get started, or just dive in — the game has in-game hints and the opening quests are very straight-forward, just relax and have fun! * You must approach the mine at (49,37) (and kill Kobolds) to complete Quest:Investigate Echo Ridge. * There is a shack on the hill side near (57,48) where you can find Garrick and his friend for Quest:Bounty on Garrick Padfoot. Changes made by the Cataclysm Note: Because of the Cataclysm, these quests will no longer be available, and will be replaced by different quests but with the same kinds of objectives. See the Northshire page for details on the changes made by the cataclysm. Elwynn Forest (LVL 5-10) :''See Also: Powerlevel Elwynn Forest Goldshire Goldshire is the hub for exploring Elwynn Forest. It is assumed a beginning player already worked to Level 5 in a starting zone before arriving here and making the Inn at Goldshire their home. The Stonefields and Maclures are two farms just to the south with family issues. There is an easy quest chain requiring you to bounce back and forth a bit, plus fetching a trinket from a kobold infested mine. * Goldtooth is a Kobold in the Fargodeep Mine. Kill him to get Bernice's Necklace. You will also be collecting Candles and Gold dust for other quests. Eastvale Logging Camp In the eastern part of Elwynn Forest there is a bridge with Thomas, the quest giving guard. Nearby at the logging camp are a few more quest givers. You can do these quests with only one hike back to Goldshire near the end. Other (LVL 10-12) You should be level 10 at this point. It is usually easier to grab another level or two here instead of the starting quests in a Level 10-20 zone. Also, Dwarves and Gnomes on their first visit south will find these quests a good introduction before heading to Westfall. * Pestles' Quests have prereqs and should be ignored to those first arriving at level 10. * Grind the gnolls for the Painted Gnoll Armbands needed for Quest:Riverpaw Gnoll Bounty and continue until The Collector's Schedule drops. * At the Brackwell Pumpkin Patch, completely clear the farm, before attempting Princess. It is possible to solo this, even with her guard pig. * You'll find Jasperlode Mine north of the Tower of Azora. * Look for a group on the channel for "Hogger", although some folks might be able to solo him. Where to go from here The next logical step for human characters is to head over Westfall. However, Ironforge is just a tram trip away and Loch Modan is of the appropriate level for questing. Review Westfall questing guide and Loch Modan questing guide to help you choose your next steps. Guide Category:Questing guides